


Two Lost Souls

by UseYourDelusion



Series: You Can't Always Get What You Want [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Top Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UseYourDelusion/pseuds/UseYourDelusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, after some soul searching and having narrowly escaped death, our heroes have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Uncanny X-men #117. Also note that this takes place somewhere in 1979 (when the original comic took place), when there wasn't much commercially available lube (yes, people did use Crisco for these purposes). I'm happy whenever I get comments so feel free to leave some.

Scott never was a book fan - mostly because reading through ruby quartz always strained his eyes and gave him headaches. Most of the books he had were audio versions recorded on tapes; the ones he did actually read were mostly short stories collections. The one he couldn't help but think of now was a volume of H.P.Lovecraft that Hank had recommended him. Lovecraft, Hank said, had always had a morbid fascination with sea and its creatures.

Right now, Scott could perfectly understand why.

For him, the giant sea waves were not black and emerald, but black and dark ruby, as if the raft was swimming in the ocean made of blood. The water was cold, and strong winds and rain somehow made it even colder. Storm tried to control the wind, but even she wasn't able to do much here. "Watch out for the waves!", somebody cried, and in the very next moment the wave hit, almost sending Scott and Kurt overboard. 

He didn't know how long they had been struggling with the waves when Sean and Ororo noticed the ship. Sean flew away to warn the captain about their raft, while Storm stayed with them, desperately trying to control the ocean. For the first time Scott wondered if she really could do anything here. Not that Ororo didn't do her best — she always did —but what if, for the first time, the elements decided that they will not obey their mistress. What would she do now that she knew she wasn't omnipotent?

"Scott! Scott! Watch out!"

He noticed the wave coming, but it was too late. He tried to hold on to something, but the wave was too strong, and the ropes and the raft itself were too wet and slippery.

Going into the water was like going into dark ice. He opened his eyes and realized he couldn't see anything, couldn't breathe. He tried to struggle and swim to the surface, but the water was stronger, and the current kept tossing him to and fro, never letting him dive up and breathe.  
He almost thought he was dying when something else, something stronger than the water, grabbed him and started dragging him up. He still couldn't see much, but he could hear now: there was Sean, screaming something about help, unfamiliar voices crying in an unfamiliar language, and a splash very close to them.

"Grab on to this, bub", he heard Logan say, and realized that it was Logan who saved him. "The ship is here, it's okay". They both held on to the floatations device, and the crew of the ship helped them get to safety.

He was afraid they'd leave them out in sea to die, but they didn't. They took them on board, gave them dry clothes and food. Right now, sitting in the mess deck wrapped in a warm blanket, eating hot noodles and drinking rice wine, surrounded by unfamiliar smells and the sounds of a language he didn't understand, Scott suddenly realized that he was happy. Happy to be alive, to be here, with his team, and with these people whom he didn't know, but who, he was sure, were good and decent folk, all of them.

He talked to captain Hama, who had heard of the X-men, and tried to persuade him to let them contact professor or some other ship, at least, but the captain wouldn't allow them. But at least when First Mate Takeda showed them their cabins, Scott got a separate one — probably as a sign of respect, he thought, since he was a captain in his own way.

The next cabin was occupied by Logan, Kurt and Pyotr. Scott sighed. Maybe if he went there and just asked to talk to Logan, they won't suspect anything, he thought. Of course it might seem awkward, but after everything they've been through and with alcohol in their blood they might not think of it too much. After all, Scott thought, he didn't have to explain why he needed to talk to Logan. Wasn't he the leader after all?

Scott found Logan in the mess deck, where the latter was talking with the sailors.

"Can I talk to you? In my cabin?" he asked without apologizing for interrupting.

"Sure thing, bub", said Logan, grinning.

"So," Logan asked when the cabin door behind them closed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"You know that you don't have to. You saved mine a couple of times."

"Well," Scott said, "I still think you deserve to be thanked."

"Yeah? How 'bout a kiss then?"

Scott could feel a rush of blood to his face, but he still nodded and said, "Sure".

It was a gentle kiss, but only for a split second: the very moment their lips touched both lost any semblance of control.

Everything about Logan was different. He smelled of tobacco, sea salt and rice wine. All Scott could feel when he was exploring Logan's body was hard muscle, tender skin and thick, wiry hair. Logan's kisses were not soft and tender, like Jean's, but rather hungry and demanding; it was almost biting. He didn't caress, he rubbed, smacked and scratched. Everything about him was so different from what Scott was used to, but the difference did not turn him off.

It only made everything more exciting.

It was almost like that night at the mansion, Scott thought, only better: now they're both were drunk on rice wine and adrenaline, and the door was safely locked, so they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them. Besides, the lights were on.

"So there won't be any awkward fumbling with belts and buckles and buttons and..." he thought as he started to pull down the zipper on Logan's jeans.

Suddenly, he encountered resistance.

"What do you think you're doing, Slim?"

At first Scott thought it was a playful joke.

"Trying to give you a blowjob," he answered, smiling. He tried to unzip Logan's pants again, but Logan gripped him by the wrist.

"Is... is something wrong? Is it something you don't want?"

"Of course I want it. That's not the point."

If there ever was anything worthy to be called "a shocking turn of events", this was it. Scott probably didn't have what one might call a strong imagination (and if certain people were right, he didn't have any at all), but predicting how people will act and how things will come out was something he thought he was good at. But Logan refusing sex was something he couldn't neither imagine nor predict.

"What do you mean "that's not the point"? Why can't we just do it, and—"

"You're drunk, Scott. You should go have some sleep."

"I want you, Logan."

"You're just... confused."

"We both know that's not true. I love you."

"It’s insane. Dangerous. And you'll regret it."

"Goddammit, Logan, since when you've become the careful and rational one? Can't you just lie back and think of Canada for a couple hours?"

Finally, Logan's grip around Scott's wrist loosened.

"Couple hours, huh? Well, I'm up for the challenge," he said, grinning.

Instead of answering, Scott got on his knees.

He had to admit, the lights made it all somewhat awkward, but he still was happy they were on. The first time it was dark and kinda weird and quick, so he didn't really get a good look at the most... interesting parts. 

Now he could see Logan's cock very well, and Scott was ready to proclaim it one of the most perfect things he had ever seen. It was long, thick, and veiny, and, just like the first time, taking it into his mouth seemed like the most logical and natural thing to do. As he started sucking, Logan put his hand on the back of Scott's head, encouraging him to take it deeper. At some point he started to move his hips, fucking Scott's mouth and throat. It felt strange and uncomfortable at first, almost to the point where Scott thought he would throw up, but managed not to, and went on. Logan was breathing heavily, whispering something, gasping and moaning; it all made Scott feel dirty, but that turned him on even more. With each second Logan's movements became faster and more forceful, until he gasped one last time and Scott felt his mouth fill with something sticky and bitter.

For a second he almost felt disappointed - it was good, of course, but it ended too soon. Before he could really think about it though, Logan helped him to stand up and started to kiss him.

"You taste so good, Summers", he said between hungry, lustful kisses.

"So do you", Scott answered. His hand was on Logan's cock, and he could feel it getting rock-hard again.

His own jeans became uncomfortably tight, and Logan must have sensed that, because he unzipped them and started stroking Scott's erection. Scott arched his back and moved his hips a bit forward, trying to lean in into pleasant sensation. He felt Logan pressing him up against the wall and stroking them both with his hand, he felt Logan's hot breath on his neck. The feeling of another hard cock rubbing against his own was almost magical, and, just when Scott thought it couldn't get any better, Logan got down on his knees in front of him, and started sucking him off. 

Once again, Scott was happy he didn't turn the lights off: Wolverine, the same guy who once did everything to piss Scott off and make him feel inadequate, was now kneeling before him, slurping eagerly on his cock. The mere realization of this fact almost sent Scott over the edge, but then another thought crossed his mind.

"I want to fuck you, Logan. Can I do that?"

Logan stopped sucking and looked at him with a curious smile.

"Sure," he said as he got up, took something from the pocket of his jeans, and gave it to Scott. "This should help."

It was a tiny plastic container with a removable foil cover, not unlike the ones hotels use to serve tiny portions of jam. Only this one was yellow and had a picture of sunflower with a bunch of hieroglyphs on it.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"Crisco. Took a bunch of those from the galley".

"Can you... use this for...?"

"What else do you think people use? There's lube, sure, but if somebody finds it on you, there's gonna be questions. Nobody wonders why you might have Crisco in your fridge."

"So... you took Crisco because you knew we were going to end up like this?"

"I hoped we would. I'm not a Boy Scout like you, Summers, but I like to be prepared."

"Then why did you try to stop me?"

"I don't know. I want you. I want you bad, Slim, it's crazy. But I don't want to ruin your life. And I tend to do that. And if you change your mind – hell, you still can. I'll just get in my bunk, and that's it."  
"I've said this. I want you, Logan. And now," Scott said in the same tone of voice he used to give orders to the X-Men, "take off your clothes and bend over".  
This time, Logan obeyed him at once.

 

***

Damn it, I could have stopped this.

I've had a million opportunities. I could have chosen to share a room with anybody else. I could have stayed in my cabin instead of talking to him, trying to find out if he hates me or not. I could have ran away. The X-Men would get out of Savage Land without me, I could get out of Savage Land without them. Scott would've gone home to Westchester, mope a little, then he'd have found some girl to settle down with. I'd have gone back to Canada and picking up strangers in bars. Everyone would be happy.

I could have beaten shit out of Summers when he first kissed me, back in Westchester. Any possibility of romance between us simply wouldn't exist. Hell, I could have let him drown. There were so many ways out of there, out of this. I could have chosen any of them.

Instead here I am, on the floor with my ass up in the air and Summers's fingers up in my butt. When I turn my head to look at him, I can see he's already past "Maybe we shouldn't" stage. Like me, he's more in "Oh, hell yeah" stage. He moves his fingers - three by now - and when he does, he makes me gasp and moan, telling him I want more. And yet, for some reason, I still feel like I have a way out, that all of it is nothing and we can stop any time we want. We just don't want to. Why should we want to stop when it feels so good? 

He pulls his fingers out, and almost immediately I can feel the tip of his cock pressing against me. He goes in slowly for a fraction of a second, then - BAM! - he just slides in, all at once, and I just can't help but moan. He covers my mouth with his hand and holds me down. Then he starts grinding his hips, and all I can feel is waves of pleasure getting stronger with his every move. I try to stay silent and still, but I can't, not when he thrusts just-like-that. I grunt and I moan, I arch my back and move my hips in synch with him.  
"You like that?" he asks.  
"Oh yeah. Fuck me harder", I say, and Scott does.  
I look at him and even though I can't see his eyes, his face is just stunning. Sweat running down his brow, visor glowing dark red, mouth open. I've never seen him that way, not even on that night in the mansion or back in the savage land. There's no restraints now. Just lust, and a little pain, but it's perfect like this. 

Then he wraps his fingers around my cock and starts to jerk me off, and it's like heaven. I try to think of something disgusting, to solve a math problem, to think about work, but all I can really think of is "My boss is fucking me in the ass and it feels amazing."  
Scott grunts and pushes in for a few last times; I can feel his whole body becoming tense before he collapses on me. That's when I come as well. 

"I love you", he says when we lie in a bunk together. That's when I realize our fate is sealed; there's no way out for us now. "You really shouldn't" is what I want to say, but all I can manage is "So do I".  
The sea outside has calmed down. Scott runs his fingers through my hair, kissing me gently. I look at him, and realize I've never seen him so relaxed.  
"You talked to the sailors," he asks. "how long are we going to be at sea?"  
"Eleven days. A bit more if we're unlucky".  
Scott looks at me, and on his face I see a lustful, almost predatory smirk I've never seen before.  
"That sounds like a long time. You'd better not let me get bored."  
"Aye-aye, captain", I say, and we both laugh and kiss before I leave for my cabin.  
And neither Kurt not Sean ask me where the hell I've been.


End file.
